Invincible
by Taken By Sleep
Summary: [Fanfiction MUSE - BELLDOM] Together, we're invincible. C'est ce que tu lu avais dit, Dominic.


Bonjour les gens! Il est 00:41 et j'ai enfin réussi à poster cette histoire. (Ne riez pas, ça fait plus d'une heure que je suis dessus sans déconner, j'suis au bout de ma vie, là)

Après, je tiens à m'excuser, parce qu'elle est courte, et triste. Je l'ai écrite en coup de tête en une heure et demi à peine alors que j'étais en vacances en Bretagne, je devais être déprimé, ça doit être ça. Sorryy.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_During the struggle, they will pull us down, _

_but please, please lets use this chance to turn things around, _

_and tonight, we can truly say,_

_Together we're invincible._

Matthew chante les derniers mots de cette chanson d'une voix fragile. Mais cette fois-ci, et comme depuis quelques temps, ce n'est plus ce sourire qui le caractérisait si bien qui arbore son visage, mais des larmes. Des larmes de désespoir ? De rage ? De regret ? Ou seulement d'impuissance ? A vrai dire, il n'en sait rien, ou du moins, il ne cherche plus à savoir. Son visage est souillé par la tristesse, rongé par la fatigue qui a formé des cernes autour de ses yeux. De sa main gauche, il tient maladroitement le manche de sa guitare, pendant que sa main droite est encore posée sur les cordes. Il lève les yeux et regarde cette foule de personnes regroupée dans ce stade, criant, hurlant, sautant d'excitation, mais aucun sourire n'apparaît et son visage reste figé. Et comme à son habitude, les yeux de Matthew scrutent tous ces visages, et son cœur se serre quand il croit apercevoir le visage de son ami. Il ferme les yeux puissamment, et passe une main tremblante sur son visage. Mais il n'y a rien. Ce n'est qu'«un fan» qui ne lui ressemble en aucun cas, c'est seulement son esprit brisé par la solitude qui lui joue des mauvais tours. Alors, il se retourne dans l'autre sens, espérant le voir se défoncer sur sa batterie jusqu'à en crever, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Mais là, encore, c'est toujours la même chose, il croit le voir, mais après avoir attendu quelques secondes, sa vision se brouille, et la réalité lui noue l'estomac jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Ce n'est pas lui. C'est simplement Morgan. Alors peut-être qu'un jour, il le retrouvera. Peut-être qu'un jour, il apercevra ses cheveux blonds dans la foule. Peut-être qu'il se retournera et que celui-ci sera adossé à ce mur dans les coulisses à le regarder, un sourire charmeur étendu sur son visage. Et alors, il pourrait lui dire, il pourrait lui poser toutes ces questions qui sont restées sans réponse depuis son départ précipité. Ou plutôt sa fuite. Il pourrait enfin comprendre pourquoi il l'a laissé. Seul. Pourquoi il l'a abandonné. Tu t'en souviens, Dominic ? Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? Parce que depuis ce jour, cela n'a pas quitté Matthew. Parce que depuis ce jour, l'homme a laissé place à l'adolescent innocent, et incertain, rongé par le doute et la peur. Cet adolescent que tu connaissais. Que tu as rencontré il y a plus de vingt ans que tu as aidé par tous les moyens. Il est fragile et tu le sais, alors pourquoi tu l'as brisé ?

Matthew tente de respirer convenablement mais les souvenirs surgissent violemment. Encore une fois. Alors, il suit à la lettre les conseils de Chris, il prend de grandes respirations et ne quitte pas toutes ces personnes du regard. Il tente d'arborer son plus beau sourire mais celui-ci se transforme en grimace, et déjà, les larmes dévalent le long de ses jours. Ces doigts se mettent à trembler dangereusement, puis c'est au tour de tout son corps d'être parcouru de tremblements plus violents les uns que les autres. Et cette peur vient l'envahir. Elle l'étouffe. Elle l'étrangle, et le ronge. Et lui ne peut rien faire. Parce qu'il s'est volatilisé. D'un geste brusque, Matthew retire la hanse de sa guitare et se débarrasse de celle-ci en la laissant traîner sur le sol. Il se précipite dans les coulisses en courant sur la scène comme un gamin de 8 ans qu'on viendrait de fâcher. Il passe devant Chris et lui lance un regard désolé. Parce qu'il a beau essayé mais sans lui, il ne peut rien faire. Parce que c'est comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de lui-même. Et c'était con à dire, Dominic se serait sûrement moqué de lui en lui ébouriffant les cheveux comme il en avait si souvent l'habitude. Mais il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme un fou. Il l'aurait suivi n'importe où. Jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Matthew continue sa course d'une démarche enfantine jusqu'à leur loge. Il ouvre la porte d'un geste brusque, ne prenant pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Il pousse les quelques chaises d'un revers de la main et seulement alors, se laisse glisser contre le mur, dans le coin de cette pièce, venant ramener ses genoux contre son menton, passant incessamment ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux noirs désordonnés. Celui-ci étouffe un sanglot et se mord la lèvre inférieure, ne parvenant pas à reprendre sa respiration. De sa bouche, un seul mot semble sortir. Dominic. Il répète ce nom encore et encore comme si cela pouvait peut-être lui permettre de le voir revenir vers lui. Il ferme les yeux et se plonge dans tous les souvenirs qu'il a gardé de lui. Tous ces souvenirs qui ne l'ont pas quitté. Jamais. Il se souvient de tout. La façon qu'il avait de le prendre dans ses bras quand il avait peur. La façon qu'il avait de froncer les sourcils quand quelque chose lui échappait. La façon qu'il avait de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour le rassurer. La manière dont il se comportait avec lui comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde. La façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser avant de monter sur scène. Mais surtout, et c'est sûrement la chose la plus importante pour Matthew, la façon qu'il avait de le défendre contre le reste du monde.

Matthew hoquette et celui-ci se bouche les oreilles avec ses mains, comme s'il voulait se protéger de quelque chose qui semble le dépasser. Il se bouche les oreilles en balançant sa tête de haut en bas, terrifié. Ses lèvres tremblent, et sa respiration devient erratique, et éraillé. Il suffoque. Ses pleurs deviennent de plus en plus bruyants, et il rapproche encore un peu plus ses genoux contre lui, en passant ses mains autour de ses jambes. Il pose son visage mouillé sur ses genoux, et ferme les yeux. Il se rappelle alors d'une phrase que Dominic lui avait dit à la mort de sa grand-mère. «Si un jour, tu te sens mal, tellement mal que tu préférerais mourir, rappelle toi des plus beaux moments que t'as pu passer. Et alors, j'te le promets. Tout ira bien». Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire à ce moment là.

« Tu me manques, putain. Tu m'manques tellement. »

Alors, Matthew ferme les yeux. Et se plonge dans tous ses souvenirs qui lui restait de lui. Il se souvient de leur première rencontre. Ce jour-là, Dominic avait passé la porte de leur salle de classe, un nouvel élève qu'il fallait accueillir comme il se devait, leur avait dit leur professeur. Il avait franchi cette porte d'un air nonchalant, portant son eastpack rouge d'une épaule, ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Le prof lui avait demandé de s'asseoir à côté de lui, alors Dominic avait obéi sans rien dire, toujours avec cet air impassible, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, comme s'il vivait dans une sorte de monde parallèle. Et les gens avaient sifflés, ça aussi, Matthew s'en souvient. Ils avaient sifflés parce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'asseyait à côté de lui. A côté du « PD associable », ses camarades de classe étaient d'une cruauté sans nom, et ça, Dominic l'avait vite saisi. Il se souvient que celui-ci lui avait demandé son nom. Et c'était rien, putain, c'était d'une banalité affreuse, mais Matthew avait senti son cœur s'accélérer. Quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui. Ou du moins, semblait l'être. Il lui avait répondu d'une voix incertaine, et Dom lui avait sourit. Ce sourire. Matthew pourrait le dessiner. Il pourrait dessiner le visage de Dominic, à tous les détails près. Puis, ensuite, tout ce dont il se rappelle, c'est que le temps était passé à une vitesse incroyable. Ils étaient devenus amis, et Dominic avait réussi à transformer ce garçon terrifié par le monde entier à un adolescent tranquille et passionné. Il lui avait prouvé que le monde n'était pas moche. Il l'avait défendu, il l'avait aidé, il avait construit cet homme que des milliers de personnes acclament encore aujourd'hui. Et Matthew avait enfin pu prendre sa revanche, montrer à tous ces gens qu'il n'était pas aussi incapable qu'ils le croyaient.

A ces pensées, un mince sourire traverse le visage de Matthew. Alors, il comprend ce que Dominic voulait lui faire comprendre en lui adressant ces mots. Cette méthode, c'était un moyen de l'avoir près de lui encore un peu plus longtemps. Alors, il continue. Il se souvient de cette soirée. Au cours de la tournée d'Origin Of Symmetry. Dominic semblait anxieux, et inquiet, le voir comme ça était tellement rare, et Matthew s'en était rendu compte rapidement. Il était venu le voir, et alors, Dominic lui avait dit, la tête baissé, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. « J'suis amoureux de toi, Matthew» lui avait-il dit dans un souffle. Et lui n'avait rien répondu. Il s'était contenté de lui sourire. Et le Belldom avait ensuite fait fureur. Les années qui ont suivi, Matthew les considérera toujours comme les plus belles de sa vie. Mais la joie des vieux souvenirs laisse place peu à peu à la tristesse de son absence. Et les larmes dévalent de plus belle, sa gorge se noue et Matthew se laisse aller. Une nouvelle fois. Parce qu'il n'en peut plus. Parce qu'il ne peut pas faire semblant. La porte s'ouvre brusquement, et celui-ci lève ses yeux humides vers Chris qui se précipite vers lui et le prend dans ses bras. Une scène qui ne se répète que trop de fois. Au moins une fois par semaine. Et Chris n'en peut plus lui aussi. Il n'en peut plus de voir son meilleur-ami sombrer un peu plus chaque jour. Parce que Dominic est parti. Il est parti sans rien dire. Et ça, depuis une bonne année maintenant. Et ça lui fait mal à lui aussi. Putain, ça lui fait mal. Mais lui, il ne doit pas pleurer. Lui ne doit pas se laisser aller. Lui ne doit pas crier. Il doit être fort. Il doit garder la tête haute à chaque seconde, et ne pas craquer devant Matthew. Car il sait qu'il ne le supportera pas. Alors, il respire un bon coup et pose sa main sur les cheveux de Matt.

\- Mon dieu, Matthew...

\- J'y arrive pas... Je peux pas, Chris. Dit-il dans un souffle.

Chris soupire, et pose son menton sur ses cheveux. Il se comporte avec Matthew comme avec ses plus jeunes enfants quand ces derniers ont été fâchés par leur professeur, ou encore quand on leur a volé leur goûter pendant la récréation. Parce qu'il le sait. Sans Dominic, Matthew n'est qu'un enfant, un gosse perdu et complètement brisé. Et il se sent tellement impuissant. Il le voit tomber un peu plus bas chaque jour, et lui ne peut rien faire. Parce que le seul qui en est capable a choisi de partir sans fournir aucune explications. Et il déteste Dominic pour ça. Il le déteste tellement. Parce qu'il le savait, putain, Chris en est persuadé. Il le savait que Matthew était irrémédiablement dépendant de lui. Il le savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de le voir partir. Il ne comprend pas, et ne cherche plus à comprendre la raison de son départ. Parce que les choses se passaient pourtant tellement bien. Mais, ses interrogations, il n'en fait pas part à Matthew. Il doit les garder pour lui et apprendre à vivre avec.

\- Matthew... Cette chanson, Dominic l'a peut-être écrite pour toi, mais tu sais de quoi elle parle ? Elle montre à quel point t'es fort. A quel point t'es unique. Que t'es capable de surmonter ça.

\- Non, je n'peux pas ! Hurle Matthew dans un sanglot. Je... Je l'aime tellement putain, tu comprends ? Il est... Je...

Et ses mots se terminent une nouvelle fois dans un sanglot. Ses mains tremblent et viennent se crisper sur ses cheveux. La tristesse a laissé place à la rage. La haine. Matthew ferme les yeux une nouvelle fois et tente de se calmer, mais Chris sait qu'il n'y arrivera pas. Le cœur de Matt se serre et il se rend seulement compte maintenant que des tas de personnes ont du rentrer chez eux plutôt ce soir, encore déçues de la prestation de leur groupe préféré. Mais ce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre, tous, c'est que Muse n'existe plus. Muse a pris fin le jour où Dominic est parti. Où il l'a lâchement abandonné sans aucune raison apparente. Et lui voudrait comprendre. Il voudrait lui demander pourquoi. Ils s'aimaient, putain, ça, Matthew le sait. Mais il l'a détruit. Et lui continue à chanter Invincible tous les soirs. Dans l'espoir que Dominic réalise son erreur et revienne vers lui. Mais cela n'arrivera pas. Il se souvient encore du jour où celui-ci s'était approché de lui d'un pas hésitant, une feuille à la main. C'était les paroles d'une chanson. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait écrite quand ils étaient encore jeunes, quand Matthew était encore fragile, mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu la force de les lui montrer. Qu'elle parlait d'eux. Alors, il l'avait lu. Et il avait pleuré. Et cette chanson ne l'avait pas quitté. Jamais. Il ne la chantait que très rarement, car il la voyait comme un secret. Un secret qui les unissait. Mais aujourd'hui, et comme depuis un an, c'était devenu comme un rituel. Un appel au secours. Un S.O.S qu'il lançait dans la nuit.

\- Il faut que... Il faut que tu y arrives, Matthew. Il faut que tu te retrouves, toi. Ne laisse pas ça te détruire.

\- Mais, sans lui, j'ai rien, Chris ! Sans lui, je suis rien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il... Pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Pourquoi ? C'était la question qui revenait sans cesse. La question à laquelle personne ne pouvait apporter de réponse. Dominic avait simplement disparu. Il s'était simplement volatilisé. Et tout le monde en souffrait. Et personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Un matin... Ce matin, Matthew s'était réveillé. Et il n'était plus là. Sur son lit, un papier déchiré d'un de ses cahiers d'écritures, ce papier toujours présent dans le portefeuille de Matthew, sur lequel est griffonné d'un geste rapide ces seuls mots.

_Je ne reviendrai pas. Pardonne-moi. _

C'était comme si on lui avait enfoncé un couteau en plein cœur. Et, Matthew ne l'avait plus revu. Il avait essayé de l'appeler. Sans réponse. Il l'avait cherché partout, dans tous les endroits possibles, introuvable. Il avait appelé sa famille, ses amis, toutes les personnes susceptibles de savoir où il pouvait se trouver, en vain. Il avait disparu. Sans prévenir personne. Alors, Matthew avait attendu. Pensant qu'il reviendrait par lui-même, pensant que des fans le croiseraient sur la route. Mais c'est comme si celui-ci avait quitté la planète Terre. Peut-être même qu'il était mort, à cet instant. Et c'est ça qui lui fait le plus de mal. Il ne sait même pas s'il va bien. Et cette pensée ne fait qu'augmenter l'intensité des tremblements de Matthew. Alors, il se blottit un peu plus contre Chris. La seule personne à laquelle il peut entièrement s'accrocher maintenant. Il s'accroche aussi naïvement à cet espoir, mais au fond de lui, Matthew le sait qu'il ne l'a plus, lui aussi. L'espoir. Ce n'est qu'une putain d'invention, pour rassurer tous ces gens qui ne croient plus en rien. Comme une branche à laquelle on s'agripperait pendant une chute libre dans un gouffre dont on ne voit pas la fin. Sauf que Matthew l'a lâché depuis longtemps, cette branche. Il ne fait que tomber. Il ne fait que sombrer sans jamais s'écraser complètement.

\- Je sais que c'est dur... Et, crois-moi, Matthew, ça me fait tellement de mal à moi aussi. Je sais qu'il te faudra encore beaucoup de temps pour y parvenir, mais... J't'en pries, Matthew, bats-toi. Ne le laisse pas te faire davantage de mal. Ne le laisse pas te tuer, Matthew. Ne laisse pas Dominic te tuer, s'il te plaît. Tu vaux tellement mieux que ça. T'es un battant, Matt. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut que tu le saches. Il faut que t'arrêtes de t'accrocher à ces putains de souvenirs. Ne les oublie-pas, pour autant, mais n'y pense plus. Parce que sans ça, Matthew, sans ça, tu sombreras. Et tu finiras par te détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Alors, laisse les derrière toi, mais avance, Matt. Avance, parce que la route n'est pas fini. Tu ne pourras jamais t'en remettre complètement, je ne dis pas le contraire. Dominic sera toujours là, quelque part, bien enfoui, ici. Dit-il en montrant du doigt son cœur. Mais, j't'en pries, Matthew. Relève toi. Relève toi, et bats-toi.

Tu le vois ça, Dominic ? Peu importe où tu es, est-ce que tu le vois ? Tu vois cet homme ? Tu l'as détruit. Tu l'as brisé. Tu l'as écrasé. Tu l'as réduit en cendres. As-tu pensé à toutes les choses que ton départ pouvait provoquer ? As-tu pensé à lui ? Est-ce que tu y as pensé, Dominic ? Parce que quelqu'un qui t'aimes autant, tu ne le laisses pas. Tu ne le quittes pas. Ne crois-tu donc pas qu'il méritait des explications ? Regarde ce que tu en as fait. Regarde l'état dans lequel tu l'as mis. Si tu le vois, reviens. Reviens, parce qu'il ne tiendra pas.

Together, we're _invincible_.

C'est toi qu'il l'as dit, Dominic.

C'est ce que tu lui avais promis.

Alors, pourquoi t'es parti ?

Pourquoi t'es plus là ?

* * *

Voilàààà! Pas trop triste...? Si vous voulez m'engueuler, allez-y, faites vous plaisir, j'ai envie de me donner des baffes moi-même en la relisant.

Des review, des reviews, s'il vous plait (Vous pouvez même me dire que c'est de la grosse merde, mais expliquez-vous, alors). Merci d'avance!


End file.
